1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing method for a resin lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, mobile devices, such as mobile phones, having a camera installed therein have been increasingly common. In such a camera, it is common practice to fix a lens to a lens frame thereof using a UV adhesive. Specifically, the lens is fixed to the lens frame by irradiating ultraviolet light onto the UV adhesive which as been applied between the lens and the lens frame, and the UV adhesive accordingly is cured by this ultraviolet light.
Since the pixel pitch is small due to the camera provided in a mobile device being very small, the positional precision required in the lens frame when fixing the lens to the lens frame is extremely high.
However, if a UV adhesive is used, when the UV adhesive is being cured, since the UV adhesive contracts, the position of the lens with respect to the lens frame shifts out of alignment. If the lens position shifts out of alignment, the required positional precision for the lens cannot be attained (satisfied), which in turn deteriorates the quality of an image captured by the camera.